Elon/General
Elon is one of the three main characters of Cat Ghost, ''first introduced in CatGhost 1 Birthday. Description Elon in the series usually appears as a white cat with cream ears, legs and tail and light blue eyes. In her human form, Elon is often seen with long red hair and blue eyes, usually dressed in grey clothing with a light blue apron. Elon can also be found in the Dark Forest in ''Happybirthday, in form of a red human skeleton dressed in brown clothing with bloodstains. When talked to, she will usually say “It burns! I can’t feel my skin.” although sometimes she will mention that she is trapped in a jar like a fly or that she has “taken on her new form”Happybirthday. Her skeleton also appears in ''Window'' in form of a jumpscare when the player types the word "murder". In CatGhost 3 Window, while having a demonic voice, she transforms into a snake-like horned creature. Elon is usually rather calm, but can quickly get mad at others, namely Gideon. When angered, her eyes will start to glow red and her voice becomes a deep demonic rumble. She says that she also misses having a body, but seems to be happy with now looking "adorable"CatGhost 1 Birthday and in fact, appears to be rather vain. Abilities One of her powers is the ability to conjure fire from her pawsCatGhost 4 Circle . She can also transform into a snake-like monster when angryCatGhost 3 Window . It was also mentioned and seen that she can curse others, such as Gideon. In one instance, she was observed to have used teleportation powersCatGhost 5 Banana. Relationships Naarah Elon and Naarah appear to be good friends and are often seen teasing Gideon together. In CatGhost 4 Circle, they even perform a ritual together to stop "bowels of evil from leaking into the sanctuary", before being interrupted. A picture drawn by Naarah shows that she considers Elon to be her "bestest best friend". Elon comments on the picture only saying "that crazy kid...", showing that she might also feel some kind of affection for her. In CatGhost 6 Hole she saves Naarah from the hole and tells her that she was worried sick about her. Gideon There appears to be a kind of love/hate relationship between Elon and Gideon. While she does want to celebrate Gideon's birthday with a surprise party, Elon appears to be using the party mostly as a way of tormenting him for her and Naarah's amusement. Elon does not take Gideon seriously and is often very disrespectful towards him, although he seems to do the same on some occasions. Malone Elon and Malone seem to have a complicated history and relationship. One day, Malone found Elon, starving, sick, and dying.Void 02/Transcript Malone took her in and presumably led Elon into pursuing witchcraft. However, after some time, it is implied that Elon ran away from Malone due to vague, mysterious reasons. Fate A purple jar in ''Banana'' will give Elon's birth and death dates as 1631 and 1650 respectively, meaning that she died around the age of 19Banana/Jar messages. Upon being asked about Elon, Key will mention that she “vanished” and is currently “in a jar”. it will also give her the title of “Temptress” and confirm that she, like Naarah, died in 1650 at the hands of the Council. In one of the Live Sessions it called Elon a thiefKey/Live_Session_Responses#Nick_Nocturne. There appears to be a theme of fire around Elon. Parts of her dialogue in the Dark Forest mentions her skin burning. Knocking the word "Excruciate” as seen for a single frame in CatGhost 2 Knock on the door in the game ''Joke'' reveals a picture of a burnt stake, implying that Elon's fate was to be burned at the stake for being a witch. Another short scene in CatGhost 2 shows a picture of a jar that appears to be filled with ash, possibly the jar referenced by Key and the red skeleton form of Elon in the Dark Forest. This could mean that she is still sentient and aware that she is trapped in a jar. Several Jar Messages in Banana also seem to reference Elon's death: * Up in smoke. Down in flames. * The screaming continued. Until sunrise. Ash smeared the ground of which a soul had once existed. * Bury her ashes and prevent the spread of her evil ways. The jar "The fires rage hot, and documents burn." may also be related to Elon's fate, though what 'documents' are referred to is unknown. Trivia *In the Bible, Elon was one of the judges of Israel. *Her name is Hebrew for “oak tree”. *Elon appeared in the Cat Ghost Youtube channel's first and second icons, melting in front of a fiery background. * Elon appears in both her cat and skeleton forms on the Cat Ghost Advertisement. * In is revealed in CatGhost 5 Banana that she keeps an attic full of cages, some of which have creatures inside them. * The light brown part of the clothes on her skeletal version have a few pixels that are a slightly different color (hex number 7A6B5E instead of 7C6B5E). These pixels spell out the letter "C". * The image that leads to the download of Unholy Circle at the end of CatGhost 4, when unscrambled, shows Elon's human form. * One of the playable characters in Unholy Circle appears to be based on Elon. * Elon's sprite in Window is called "badgirl" in the game files. Gallery Cat Form birthday redeyes elon crop.png|Elon with glowing red eyes in CatGhost 1. elon ep3 brushing.png|Elon brushing herself. Ice screenshot 20171005-161354.png|Elon with her wand and spellbook. catghost 6 elon telekinesis.png|Elon telekinetically pulling Naarah out of the portal in CatGhost 6. elonfire.png|Elon using her magic to light candles catghost 5 elon.png|Elon walking in the attic in CatGhost 5. Photo.jpg|The first CatGhost Youtube Channel icon. Photo2.jpg|The second CatGhost Youtube Channel icon. elon walking.gif|A loop of Elon walking (edited from CatGhost 5). Demonic Form Angry elon.png|Elon's demonic form. Banana elon stare1.png|Demonic Elon stalking the player in Banana. Banana elon popup1.png|Elon jumping out at the player. Elon screamer.png|Attacking the player. Human Form (Alive) elon human ep3.png|Human Elon at the end of CatGhost 3. Window cutscene crop.png|Naarah standing and promising to help Elon at the end of the cutscene in Window. ep6_elon1 crop.png|An image of Elon shown for a single frame in CatGhost 6. ep6_elon2 crop.png|Ditto. Cg7 anime.jpg|Elon and Naarah at the very end of CatGhost 7. Youremember crop.jpg|Elon and Naarah sitting on a cliff in the hidden image revealed by Banana. Dlpic 4 unscramble.png|The unscrambled image that leads to the download of Unholy Circle at the end of CatGhost 4. naarah drawing.png|Naarah's drawing of Elon and Naarah as humans from CatGhost 3. Human Form (Dead) Burning red skeleton.png|Elon's skeleton in Happybirthday. Elon skeleton c.png|Ditto, with the hidden letter highlighted in red. Ice screenshot 20171005-121227.png|Elon's skeleton as a jumpscare in Window. jar.png|The mysterious jar from CatGhost 2. Ice screenshot 20171004-204633.png|The burned stake revealed by entering "Excruciate" into the game Joke. References Category:Characters